


La promesse

by Dog_personne



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dog_personne/pseuds/Dog_personne
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour l'être aimé… quitte à subir les moqueries incessantes de ses employés. 100% Bartheill.





	

Lundi 19 septembre :

\- et troisio, votre coupe de cheveux Yann ça fait chier aussi, c'est la faute d'Hidalgo !  
\- ou du coiffeur, ça je sais pas trop.

Jeudi 6 octobre :

\- je suis Karl Lagerfeld  
\- et moi, Anna Wintour.  
\- nous venons de voir la coiffure de Yann Barthès.  
\- c'est détestable !  
\- pathétique !

Mercredi 12 octobre :

\- festoyons ensemble sir Yann et surtout prenez rendez-vous chez le perruquier.  
\- oui, votre coiffure est une injure au roi !  
\- voilà !

Vendredi 14 octobre : 

\- ils ne t'ont vraiment pas épargné Eric et Quentin avec toutes leurs vannes.

Yann avait chaviré à l’instant même où Martin avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes. Bon sang, c’était si bon de sentir à nouveau ses mains de connaisseur s’attarder sur chaque centimètre de sa peau, cette bouche experte se nicher au creux de son cou.

\- je m'en fous. Tant que ça te plaît toujours à toi. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Sa bouche ne voulant plus quitter celle de son amant ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, une seule, des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps et il hésita entre prolonger ce moment et la nécessité de reprendre son souffle. C'est finalement la deuxième option qui remporta la partie.

\- c'est trop dur de t'avoir en duplex tous les jours et de ne pas pouvoir faire ça.  
\- faire quoi ?

Yann vit clairement à la lueur à la fois amusée et faussement innocente qui dansait dans les yeux de Martin que ce dernier le taquinait et il ne put réprimer un sourire conquis au passage.

\- ça, répéta-t-il dans un murmure tout contre ses lèvres.

Il dévorait son jeune amant du regard, lui laissant tout deviner de ce qu’il attendait de lui à présent. Martin comprit clairement le message lorsqu’il sentit la bouche de son patron s’arrêter à la base de son cou et y tracer de nombreux petits baisers. Il vint mordiller légèrement son oreille en retour. Il le sentait frissonner par anticipation à chacun de ses gestes. Les yeux fermés, l'animateur se délectait de ses baisers doux et tendres, de sa lenteur, de ses frôlements du bout de ses lèvres puis il prit lui-même l'initiative d'ouvrir quelques boutons de la chemise bleue de son homme afin de caresser son torse imberbe au teint de porcelaine. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps devant eux, à peine une semaine, 7 jours, 168 heures, 10080 minutes, 604800 secondes avant que Martin ne reparte pour les États-Unis et que Yann ait à nouveau le cœur brisé, pour le moment, leur soirée ne faisait que commencer et ils comptaient bien profiter pleinement de l'instant présent, ensemble, rien que tous les deux.

Mardi 1 novembre :

\- c'est une information France Dimanche. France Dimanche qu'on lit chez le coiffeur donc je pense que vous êtes passé à côté de cette information.  
\- je t'emmerde !  
\- c'est pas faux.  
\- c'est toi qui as dit c'est pas faux ?  
\- non.  
\- d'accord.  
\- c'est Étienne.  
\- ah d'accord, ok.

Jeudi 3 novembre :

\- ici la rédaction de Valeurs Actuelles.  
\- scandale !  
\- scandale !  
\- scandale !  
\- déjà que nous détestions monsieur Barthès.  
\- le gauchiste de Barthès mal coiffé là !

Jeudi 25 août :

Yann ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Il en avait besoin. De ce moment juste après l'amour où le temps était comme suspendu, où il n'avait plus peur de rien et il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras protecteurs de son homme. La tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule, l'animateur laissait courir ses doigts sur le bras imberbe de son jeune reporter alors que ce dernier déposait encore une multitude de baisers sur sa tempe. Leur dernier matin câlin avant le grand départ de Martin pour New York, le Chambérien ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant ce n'était que la stricte et cruelle vérité.

\- c'est fou ce que j'ai envie d'y aller.  
\- moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais bon, je me dis qu'on sera vite le 14.  
\- et ça t'aide ?  
\- honnêtement ? Non, avoua Yann dans un sourire triste.  
\- tu vas me manquer.  
\- toi aussi.  
\- même si on se verra tous les jours en duplex, c'est pas la même chose.  
\- non, je sais, c'est pas pareil.  
\- promets-moi un truc.  
\- tout ce que tu veux.

Alors que le nez de Martin humait encore la chevelure grisonnante de son amant, sa bouche se faufila tout près de son oreille afin de lui susurrer quelques mots.

\- ne te coupe pas les cheveux, je t'aime trop comme ça.  
\- promis.

Afin de donner encore plus de valeur à sa promesse, Yann scella leur accord en volant un énième baiser langoureux à son jeune amant, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir tenir sans lui, sans l'homme de sa vie à ses côtés durant ces 50 longs jours qui s'annonçaient.


End file.
